


The Winter Wall

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Life [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally inspired by Eilidh17’s gorgeous manip of Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Wall

Jack looked at his watch and winced. He was late. Very late. It wouldn’t surprise him to find Daniel had…. He stopped as he spotted Daniel sprawled on the ground and looking pensive and maybe just a bit bored.

Jack walked over, tapped the toe of Daniel’s sneaker with his boot. “There are times I do believe I hate you.”

Daniel glared up at him. “If that’s supposed to be an apology, you might want to try again. And what have I done this time?”

“Nothing, you haven’t done anything,” Jack perched on the low wall, gazing out at the cherry blossoms sprouting spring all over the Tidal Basin. “You just look so damned young for a moment; I just can’t…”

“Yeah, you know, stop right there if you’re going into the ‘old fogey’ story. Heard it, didn’t care the first time, still don’t care.”

Jack looked down as Daniel looked up, meeting his gaze. He knew Daniel had selected the sweater for warmth against the uncertain March wind. Not because the stark white drew the eye up to the absurdly handsome face, the warm blue eyes, the hair that often looked like he’d just climbed out of someone’s bed. Jack grinned because that someone would be him.

“What?” Daniel frowned as he rose, stretching his long legs, slipping into the coat he’d been using as a cushion/ass-warmer.

‘Nothing,” Jack gave the coat a hike, settling it across Daniel’s shoulders.

“You at least going to tell me why you were late?”

“Sixteen days, Daniel.”

“I know.” Daniel turned toward the river, knowing Jack would follow.

“The program goes public in sixteen days and some of the suits need someone to hold their hand. I told them I had an appointment I absolutely could not break.”

Daniel smiled, the little dimples winking out sweetly. The Tidal Basin had always been ‘their place’. They’d walked here every spring for the past ten years, planning a future neither was sure they were going to live to see. “I told Amanda I had an optometrist appointment,” Daniel confessed, indicating the old glasses.

“Told her you broke your new ones?”

“Yep,” Daniel took out his phone, squinting as he snapped a picture of Jack. 

“Representative Darden asked me what would happen if someone dropped a bomb while I was out.”

Daniel chuckled. “You did not tell him to kiss his ass goodbye, I hope?”

“I told him we’d all be dead in five minutes so it didn’t matter if I was standing in his office or not.” He tucked Daniel’s hand into his arm. “Let’s not waste those last five minutes.”

They walked and talked and planned a future that they might actually live to see.


End file.
